greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Scars and Souvenirs
is the eighteenth episode of the third season and the 54th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Izzie objects to Alex taking George's room, while Cristina objects to an old flame and old professor turning up as the new candidate for chief of surgery. Meredith hides when her father and his wife turn at the hospital. Izzie treats an old Korean War veteran who was shot, he claims friendly fire and wants the bullet to prove it was. Derek and George treat an old friend of Derek's from New York, but Derek showboats when he has a guest in surgery. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast 318MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 318CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 318IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 318AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 318GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 318MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 318RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 318AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 318CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 318MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 318PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 318DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 318JaneDoe.png|Jane Doe 318ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 318ColinMarlow.png|Colin Marlow 318Mr.Scofield.png|Mr. Scofield 318SusanGrey.png|Susan Grey 318HelenCrawford.png|Dr. Helen Crawford 318Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Roger Rees as Dr. Colin Marlow *James Gammon as Mr. Scofield *Mare Winningham as Susan Grey *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dr. Helen Crawford Co-Starring *Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Scars and Souvenirs, originally sung by Max Stalling. *This episode scored 22.68 million viewers. Gallery Quotes :Izzie: Alex is moving in?! To this house?! :Meredith: He's taking George's room. :Izzie: Why? :Derek: I was asleep just a minute ago. :Izzie: Uh! And I was naked - in the bathroom - when Alex walked in. I'm lucky I didn't come out of the shower to see him peeing all over the seat. :Derek: And we're up. :(Derek leaves) :Izzie: What's wrong with where he was living before? :Meredith: I don't know where he was living before. :Izzie: Probably a whorehouse. :(Meredith laughs) :Izzie: I can't have him living in the room right next door. It's weird. :Meredith: People are what matters. Alex is one of our people. We can't just leave him out in the cold. :Izzie: 'People are what matters.' You don't like people. Is this about your mother? :Meredith: No! I had a near-death whatever and I was dead. And now I'm not. So, I'd like to use this chance I've been given to be more positive. People are what matters. Paint with all the colors of the wind. :Izzie: Oh, okay. You're crazy now. :Meredith: (giggling) I'm alive. :Izzie: Yeah, okay. ---- :George: I need you to get over yourself. I need you to start liking my wife. I need you to like her because sometimes I don't and I need you to talk me back into it. You say you're my friend and that's the job. :Izzie: Okay. :George: I need to vent, and I need it to be okay. :Izzie: Okay. :George: And I need to vent with alcohol. (Izzie gets glasses, then goes to pour them a drink, George stops her) I got married and I'm scared that it was a bad idea. :Izzie: Nobody ever got married and didn't think that at least once. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:GA Episodes